mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulk Biceps/Gallery
Season two YEA! S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Season three YEAHHHHH S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Season four Bulk Biceps holding rope S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie jumps onto high striker S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Bulk Biceps flying through the hoop S4E24.png|Equestria Games Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Castle Sweet Castle Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Bulk Biceps "let's do this, little dragon!" S5E3.png Spike caught between Bulk Biceps' pecs S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Slice of Life Ponies at lunch S5E9.png|Cutie mark? Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Shining Armor with hoof around Cadance S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Steven Magnet holding Bulk Biceps S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season six On Your Marks Bulk "I know exactly what you mean" S6E4.png Bulk "You can't find a cutie mark problem" S6E4.png Bulk "I have a cutie mark problem" S6E4.png Bulk "It's so confusing" S6E4.png Bulk "and I feel like the solution is staring me" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps pointing at his muzzle S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "What?" S6E4.png Bulk "I see why you guys hang out here!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "It's cozy!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looks at Scootaloo S6E4.png Scootaloo thinks of what to call Bulk S6E4.png Scootaloo "...Bulk" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle "A place where we faced all kinds of cutie mark problems!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom "A place where we'll go on to solve even more!" S6E4.png Apple Bloom points at Bulk Biceps S6E4.png Scootaloo "No matter how long it takes!" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle "Or how hard it is!" S6E4.png AB "We'll solve it because that's what we do!" S6E4.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders "Yeah!" S6E4.png The CMC trying to high-hoof each other S6E4.png Bulk Biceps 'Yeah!' S6E4.png Bulk Biceps listens to Sweetie Belle asking a question S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "Oh, right" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps showing the CMC his cutie mark S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "but I've lifted every dumbbell in Ponyville!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looking sad S6E4.png Scootaloo asks "Have you tried lifting other things?" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "You mean, not dumbbells?" S6E4.png Sweetie Belle says yeah S6E4.png Apple Bloom says yeah S6E4.png Bulk Biceps says a loud "Yeah!" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps steps on the floor making it crack S6E4.png Bulk Biceps looks down S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "I mean" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps says no S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "I hadn't thought of that" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "You guys are awesome!" S6E4.png CMC sees Bulk Biceps pops out from the floor S6E4.png Bulk "what happens when I run out of other stuff?" S6E4.png Bulk Biceps "Yeah!" S6E4.png Bulk "you three really have a knack for this!" S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight looking at the Ponyville Day Spa S6E6.png Starlight getting pampered at the spa S6E6.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Bulk Biceps giving Mr. Cake a firm massage S6E10.png Applejack follows Spa Worker closely S6E10.png Spa Worker confused; AJ waving innocently S6E10.png Applejack continues to follow Spa Worker S6E10.png The Cart Before the Ponies Caramel, Bulk Biceps, and stallion cheering S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Bulk Biceps lifting weights S6E19.png Bulk Biceps teaching foals to weight-lift S6E19.png Gabby helps Bulk Biceps carry boxes S6E19.png Gabby hands boxes to Bulk Biceps S6E19.png Bulk Biceps falls over as Gabby speeds off S6E19.png Gabby waving to the ponies she helped S6E19.png Season seven All Bottled Up Trixie points at Bulk Biceps' nut cart S7E2.png Trixie "I cast a pretty amazing spell" S7E2.png Trixie "the last place I was thinking of" S7E2.png Trixie "might have been thinking about" S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S7E2.png Bulk Biceps selling cinnamon nuts S7E2.png Granny Smith "I have had a hankerin'" S7E2.png Jeweler Pony "ever since that Trixie came by" S7E2.png Anger bottle flies toward Bulk, Granny, and jeweler S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler infected by anger S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler marching angrily S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler stand over Trixie S7E2.png Trixie surrounded by anger-infected ponies S7E2.png Trixie "why are they looking at me like that?" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler glaring at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith "you ruined my teacakes!" S7E2.png Trixie backing away from Granny Smith S7E2.png Jeweler Pony stands angrily over Trixie S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I'm trying to teach you!" S7E2.png Trixie calls out to Starlight for help S7E2.png Trixie runs away from Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Bulk Biceps chasing Trixie S7E2.png Angry ponies chase Trixie up a tree S7E2.png Bulk Biceps lifting his nut cart S7E2.png Bulk Biceps tosses his nut cart at Trixie S7E2.png Bulk Biceps yelling at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie speeds away from Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Trixie "I barely even know you!" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie again S7E2.png Starlight approaches Trixie and angry ponies S7E2.png Anger drains out of infected ponies' eyes S7E2.png Starlight extracts anger from infected ponies S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies return to normal S7E2.png Trixie looks at Starlight's cloud of anger S7E2.png Starlight apologizes to other ponies S7E2.png Starlight "used magic so I wouldn't use magic" S7E2.png Jeweler Pony forgives Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Bulk Biceps gasping with shock S7E2.png Bulk Biceps grieving his destroyed cart S7E2.png Bulk Biceps' nut cart is restored S7E2.png Bulk Biceps shrieking with shock S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I'm late for my other job!" S7E2.png Starlight and ponies look confused at Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I wear many hats" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps, Granny, and Jeweler Pony leaving S7E2.png Starlight and Trixie find the Cutie Map S7E2.png Bulk Biceps shrugging S7E2.png Forever Filly Sweetie Belle "another satisfied client!" S7E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Scootaloo "you've come to the right place!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what are you doing here?" S7E6.png Rarity looking at CMCs' bowl of mints S7E6.png Rarity "to offer your 'clients'" S7E6.png Rarity "how professional" S7E6.png Rarity eating a bowl mint S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Marks and Recreation Kettle Corn "but I like circle painting" S7E21.png Scootaloo "figuring out what you're meant to do" S7E21.png ''My Little Pony The Movie Rainbow and Twilight fly through the festival MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps punching a high striker game MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps screaming "yeah!" MLPTM.png Bulk Biceps the party bouncer MLPTM.jpg Bulk Biceps lets Storm Guards into the party MLPTM.png Season eight A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Rockhoof as a Day Spa masseuse S8E21.png Rockhoof presses Bulk's back too hard S8E21.png Bulk Biceps bursts out of the Day Spa S8E21.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Season nine She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png The Last Crusade Apple Bloom start bawling S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders crying together S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders making a list S9E12.png Apple Bloom "they like dangerous creatures" S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders' wall of helped ponies S9E12.png Cutie Mark Crusader Appreciation Day S9E12.png Wonderbolts flying over the ceremony S9E12.png Holiday "Scootaloo and her friends are" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty pointing at the podium S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Rainbow "still gonna make her leave?!" S9E12.png Snap and Mane walk up to the stage S9E12.png Crowd of ponies the Crusaders helped S9E12.png Crowd of ponies cheer for the Crusaders S9E12.png Between Dark and Dawn Princess Luna getting a makeover S9E13.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies gathered in Hay Burger restaurant S9E16.png Rainbow "hope you get paired with me" S9E16.png Rainbow "I am gonna rule this game!" S9E16.png Twilight, RD, and AJ hear Sunburst S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar appear holding hooves S9E16.png Twilight Sparkle explaining rule 37.2C S9E16.png Twilight "no back-to-back categories" S9E16.png Twilight "I think Fluttershy was joking" S9E16.png Everypony listening to Granny Smith S9E16.png Bulk shouts loudly next to Fluttershy S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Maud Pie answers "the Ghastly Gorge" S9E16.png Spike changes Team Maud-Briar's score S9E16.png Team Maud-Briar with a score of seven S9E16.png Rainbow Dash and Matilda grinning S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps on a team S9E16.png Fluttershy "I'm just guessing" S9E16.png Fluttershy "is it zap apples?" S9E16.png Spike changing Team Flutter-Bulk's score S9E16.png Bulk Biceps giving a loud "yeah!" S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk about to high-hoof S9E16.png Bulk high-hoofs Fluttershy too hard S9E16.png Bulk Biceps looking embarrassed S9E16.png Ponies having refreshments during break S9E16.png Second round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Everypony thinking about the answer S9E16.png Fluttershy ringing the bell S9E16.png Fluttershy "is the answer carrots?" S9E16.png Twilight points her hoof at Fluttershy S9E16.png Spike deducts point from Team Flutter-Bulk S9E16.png Spike and Team Flutter-Bulk look at Twilight S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar at their table S9E16.png Maud and Mudbriar with blank stares S9E16.png Twilight calling out Maud and Mudbriar S9E16.png Mudbriar "we know the answers" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie answers "the black one!" S9E16.png Maud Pie "the answer is flint" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie "we both get points" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Maud Pie "you can't ask me that" S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Mudbriar "that answer is incomplete" S9E16.png Mudbriar "Lord Tirek and Scorpan" S9E16.png Fluttershy and Bulk with a score of 48 S9E16.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png Bulk and Night Glider fly past villains S9E25.png The Last Problem Fluttershy hopping across a white screen S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 1 Dynamic Forces cover.png Comic issue 1 page 3.png Comic issue 1 page 3 promotional version.jpg Comic issue 9 in Polish page 15.jpg Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 22 cover RE textless.jpg Comic issue 22 credits page.jpg Comic issue 44 page 3.jpg Comic issue 44 page 4.jpg Comic issue 77 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 77 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 18 page 4.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 5 page 1.jpg Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Games teams S4E24.png Equestria Games torch S4E24.png|You can see Bulk Biceps in the bottom right corner. Twitter promo Rainbow Dash's pep talk.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg YEA! S2E22.png|Season 2 YEAHHHHH S3E07.png|Season 3 Bulk kissing his muscles S4E10.png|Season 4 pt:Bulk Biceps/Galeria ru:Большой Бицепс/Галерея